I find peace in the rain
by Ninja.Kat1
Summary: I found a challenge on Pinterest to and you story with "I find Peace in the Rain." CHALLENGE ACCEPTED, INTERNET, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! Enjoy.


**I found an interesting prompt on Pinterest that was a more like a challenge. The challenge was to end the story with "I find peace in the rain." Challenge accepted. If you want me to do any other challenges, Leave it in the comments and maybe I'll do it while I'm bored.**

I had never liked the rain. Never found peace with it. It was just to dark and sorrowful for me. Rain had caused loss for me. As a child I had watched the rain from my window inside my room, letting the darkness that comes with it consume me. I had never found peace with the rain. Interesting how I found my final peace there.

Twas the night of my twentieth when it happened. Me and some friends had gone out to dinner to celebrate. We all drove separately due to work and collage. It was raining that day and had continued into the evening. I was the first to arrive and I had decided to go inside and get us a table. The waitress seated me and I began my wait for my friends. It didn't take long for them to show up. After we had all said our hellos, everyone sat down. The waitress came back and took our order and we chatted while we waited for our food. The crowd at the restaurant had pretty much cleared out at this point, which was amazing considering how crowded it had been when I had gotten there.

It didn't take long for our food to get there. We all ate in silence, the occasional giggle breaking the peace. We finished our food and our table erupted in conversation again. We were laughing at stories from our high school days when the waitress came by with the bill and told us they would be closing soon. I paid for it, with the others protest. I simply told them that it was my birthday treat to them. After the waitress came back with my card, we all slid out from around the table. We said our goodbyes and headed to our cars. I was to my car before I realized I had forgotten my phone. I run back to the restaurant. Where the waitress is cleaning up. She looks up at me, heads over to the counter, grabs my phone and peeks open the door enough to get my phone through.

I head back to my car, which I had parked in the alley right across the street. I am about to unlock my car when someone grabs my shoulder, spinning me around. I see a young man not much older than me. He's pointing a gun at my heart.

"Hand me the purse" he demands.

In fear, I take my purse off my shoulder and hand it to him. He takes it and begins to rummage through it. We are getting soaked and I am starting to get cold. He looks back up at me, seeming displeased.

"That's it? No phone or car keys or anything good? Just a few bucks." He growls. He takes notice of the car keys in my hand which I can feel my grip tighten on. It is then, in the worst possible moment that my phone starts buzzing.

"Give me the keys." He demands, lifting his gun to point it at my heart again. I slowly shake my head no. If I give him the keys, then I have no way to get home or to get into my home. He steps closer and takes the phone from my pocket.

"The keys. Now." He growled at me. I shake my head no again.

I hear a bang and a searing pain right below my heart. It's as if the world slows down for a second. I stumble backward, dropping the keys for the man who is now looking at the gun in his hands in horror. I fall backwards and look up at the sky, into the rain. I lay there sprawled on the ground like a tossed away doll. Breathing is getting harder as I realize he hit part of my heart. So this is death? I always pictured dying at an old age surrounded by loved ones, not in an alleyway, bleeding out. I was drowning in my own blood I could feel it in my lungs. I could feel the rain, trying to wash the blood off of me. Trying to clean my wound. I open my mouth to get one of my last drinks of water. The edges of my vision were blurring away.

I could see someone reaching out for me to come to them. I could feel reality slipping away as my favorite and my worst memories come back to me. Kisses, laughing, family trips with my mom and dad. I could feel old tears running down my cheek from heartbreak and new ones forming in my eyes. I closed my eyes accepting my fate. I was going to die alone with the rain trying to clean my wound.

Finally, I find peace in the rain.


End file.
